Mario Kart Ultra Prix
by Litwick777
Summary: 24 racers, 16 veterans, 8 newbies, 8 tracks, one gold trophy! Who will take the gold? Find out here in the super deluxe Grand Prix! Hosted by Backpacker Sarah and Yellow Toad! SYOC and Voting closed. (Rated K Plus to be safe.)
1. Cast List

These are the racers and tracks in the tournament. The first chapter will be out soon.

 **Returning Racers:**

Mario

Luigi

Rosalina

Yoshi

Toad

Toadette

Koopa Troopa

Paratroopa

Dry Bones

Shy Guy

Lakitu

King Boo

Bowser Jr.

Iggy

Lemmy

Bowser

 **Newbies:**

Waddle Dee

Pop and Cub

Pikachu

Meowth

Grayson (Mii)

David (Mii)

Rosy (Mii)

Veronica (Mii)

 **Confirmed Tracks:**

N64 Luigi Circuit

Wii Coconut Mall

MK8 Twisted Mansion

3DS Neo Bowser City

Wii Moonview Highway

MK8 Mount Wario

DS Yoshi Falls

N64 Rainbow Road (MK8 Remake)

 **Alliances**

Mario, Luigi

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Iggy, Lemmy

Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones

Toadette, Rosy

Veronica, Lakitu


	2. Before the Race

It was the first day of the Ultra Grand Prix and all 24 racers had arrived. They were either waiting in the Pit-stop Cafe, or getting their vehicles onto the first track, N64 Luigi Circuit. Mario was having some spaghetti while Luigi was eating an apple. "Mario... are you sure you should be eating spaghetti right now? We're about to race." Luigi stated as he threw his apple core in the trash. Mario just shrugged and kept eating. Luigi sighed and left the cafe to check his kart. He was driving the Mach 8 with standard wheels. He had been hoping if he was racing on his course, he would do better.

While Luigi was checking out his car, a tan-colored bear and a cub entered the cafe. They were Pop and Cub, one of the four newcomers. Pop was wearing a red bathrobe and red cap, while Cub was in just a diaper. Pop grabbed a newspaper and helped Cub onto a seat. Pop then took out a pipe and started smoking from it while reading the paper. Cub began to drink a juice pouch while the two waited for the race to start. Pop began to mumble about something as he continued reading an article. The two were driving a Sports Coupe with slick wheels.

Toad was working on his engine by himself. He was driving a Pipe Frame and standard wheels. "The red wire with the yellow one? No no no... The green wire?" Toad kept debating which wires to connect with. Toadette smirked at the confused Toad as she leaned against her bike. She was racing in a Sports Bike with Slim Wheels. Toadette was excited for this tournament and badly wanted to win. She had made an alliance with Rosy, one of the Miis. Rosy hadn't arrived yet. But she was also using a bike, a Jet Bike with Crimson Slim wheels. She had the Rosalina themed racing suit as her uniform. "I hope this is a good idea..." Toadette sighed to herself as she waited for Rosy.

Pikachu, Waddle Dee, and Meowth were all messing around in the cafe. This Grand Prix was the first time any of them had gone kart racing. They all were driving Standard Karts with Standard Wheels. The three were throwing fruit at each other and smacking each other in the back of the cafe. Pop grumbled as an orange almost hit him in the head and flew past him.

Sarah and Yellow Toad were sitting at a table facing a camera, ready to broadcast the Grand Prix. "Hello there world! This is Backpacker Sarah and Yellow Toad and thank you for tuning in to the Mario Kart Ultra Prix broadcast!" Sarah announced. Yellow Toad waved to the camera as she said this. "The first race will be starting soon! But until then, we'll give you info on the Grand Prix!" Yellow Toad stated. "We will show you what vehicles the racers will be driving, since we just got the full list just moments ago!" Sarah said as she pressed a few buttons and a document appeared on screen with the information.

 _Mario: Gold Standard Kart, Gold Tires - Luigi: Mach 8, Standard Tires - Yoshi: B-Dasher, Roller Wheels - Toad: Pipe Frame, Standard Tires - Toadette: Sports Bike, Slim Wheels - Koopa Troopa: Standard Bike, Azure Roller Wheels - Paratroopa: Comet, Slick Tires - Dry Bones: Jet Bike, Monster Wheels - Shy Guy: Wild Wing, Standard Tires - Lakitu: Sneeker, Blue Standard Tires - King Boo: Badwagon, GLA Tires - Bowser Jr.: Circuit Special, Slick Tires - Iggy: Circuit Special, Retro Off-Road Tires - Lemmy: Circuit Special, Cyber Slick Tires - Bowser: Standard ATV, Hot Monster Wheels - Waddle Dee: Standard Kart, Standard Tires - Pikachu: Standard Kart, Standard Tires - Meowth: Standard Kart, Standard Tires - Pop: Sports Coupe, Slick Tires - Grayson: Standard Kart, Standard Tires - David: Sports Bike, Off-Road Tires - Rosy: Jet Bike, Crimson Slim Wheels - Veronica: Cat Cruiser, Cushion Tires_

"There you have it! All of the racers and their vehicles!" Sarah announced as she took the document off the screen. "I hope you all enjoyed this brief broadcast! Have a nice day!" Yellow Toad said as he and Sarah waved goodbye.


	3. N64 Luigi Circuit

"All drivers to your vehicles... all drivers to your vehicles!" a voice on the intercom shouted. All 24 karts, bikes, and ATVs were lined up in rows of six on N64 Luigi Circuit, ready to run. The Grand Prix was about to start, and most of the racers meant business. Mario and Luigi walked to the front row, where their karts were, and got in. Mario yawned a little bit as he got in. "I warned you Mario. You shouldn't have eaten so much spaghetti, now you'll be feeling groggy. Don't blame me if we lose." Luigi said sternly as he hopped into his kart. Mario simply shrugged and got comfy in his seat.

Pop was in the back row of the karts, getting Cub's seat belt on. "Hmph!" Pop gladly grunted as the seat belt clicked in. The Sports Coupe was perfect for his son. His wife won't be able to watch the race, but he'll do his best anyway, that's what he thought. Pop took one last sip of coffee before getting in his car. "Ahhh..." Pop sighed to himself as he tasted the coffee. He was glad to be in the race instead of being with the other tree friends back home. Cub laughed as he squeezed a rubber duck in the back seat. Pop smiled at his son's laughter as he stuck the keys in the ignition.

Backpacker Sarah and Yellow Toad were sitting at a table facing a camera with a TV screen behind them with live footage of the racetrack. "Welcome back to the Mario Kart Ultra Prix! The race is about to start, and the racers are fired up and ready to get out there!" Sarah announced as she and Yellow Toad watched a screen off camera that displayed the same live feed of the race track. "What are we waiting for?! Let's start the race!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. Sarah nodded and the camera focused on the screen with the race.

Everyone was sitting in their vehicles as a Lakitu flew down to the starting line. Everyone looked up and watched as the countdown started and the first red light showed up. A few were focused on other things, but for a majority of the racers, those lights were all that mattered. 3... 2... 1... DING! More than half of the racers spun out and fumes came out from the exhaust pipes. Everyone had forgotten about the boost start. Only four drivers had gotten the boost and were long gone. The rest of the drivers got no boost and just simply started slowly.

Up in the front, Luigi was leading the small pack, with a green shell in hand. They had arrived at the first turn of the small track. Pop, Yoshi, and Toadette were all following closely behind Luigi. "Not on my track!" Luigi shouted as he threw his green shell behind him and hit Yoshi who flipped and spun out, getting left behind by Luigi, Pop, and Toadette. "Yo Yoshi..." Yoshi sighed as he started up again, but now everyone else had caught up to him now. "Later loser!" Bowser Jr. teased as he bumped into Yoshi and sped past him.

While Luigi, Toadette, and Pop had entered the tunnel, everyone else had just finished the first turn. It was utter chaos. Rainbow stars and red shells were being used constantly. Rosy and Paratroopa had broken away from the mess and were slightly ahead, taking fourth and fifth place respectively. Bowser and Iggy were the two causing the most chaos. They both were throwing bananas and green shells behind them. Lemmy and Bowser Jr began doing the same once they caught up. "We're here dad!" Lemmy exclaimed as he drove up to Bowser's side. Bowser laughed evilly as he and his kids threw bananas and green shells behind them.

Lemmy, Iggy, Bowser Jr, and Bowser all entered the tunnel and hit the item boxes in there. Lemmy, Jr, and Bowser all received green shells, while Iggy had gotten a golden mushroom. "Yahoo!" Iggy shouted as he boosted ahead of the three and left them behind. He eventually caught up to the leaders and was then bumping into Pop and Luigi repeatedly. Pop grunted as he kept being bumped into, while Cub continued laughing in the back. Luigi threw his red shell at Iggy, but it went past him and aimed for Toadette, who was slightly ahead. She had a banana behind her, and the shell hit that, wasting it entirely. Luigi sighed and continued to drive away from Iggy, as they neared the end of their first lap.

In the back, Waddle Dee and Mario were duking it out, throwing red shells and bob-bombs at each other. Unfortunately, that put the two of the them in 23rd and 24th, since the other racers had left them behind. Mario was already angry and wanted to at least get Waddle Dee out of the way. They were the last two to enter the tunnel, signalling that they were halfway through the first lap. They had to deal with all the leftover bananas from the other racers that weren't ran over. Mario and Waddle Dee were both swerving left and right to try and avoid the banana peels. Waddle Dee spun out on one and Mario immediately sped off, leaving Waddle Dee behind to deal with the bananas.

The middle pack was almost impossible to see due to the all the items being used at once. In the first lap, it is usually all bunched together until all the racers start spreading out after the first lap. The leaders had just crossed the finish line and ended their first lap. Toadette was being closely followed by Luigi, with Pop and Iggy right behind him, bumping into each other. Pop was beginning to get more aggressive towards Iggy in terms of the bumping, ramming him into the wall. Iggy laughed maniacally and continued ramming into Pop relentlessly.

All four of them had picked up ten coins and were going faster, gaining more distance from the other drivers and already reached the tunnel, while Dry Bones, Mario, and Waddle Dee, hadn't even finished their first lap of the course. Toadette was remaining dead serious about winning and was taking no glance behind her. Luigi kept inching closer and closer to Toadette. Iggy had finally passed up Pop and was trying to do the same to Luigi. Pop was grumbling to himself as Iggy left him behind.

Bowser, Jr, and Lemmy were all still wreaking havoc on the racers behind them. The plan was more clear for them now, just let Iggy win, and keep the rest of the racers from catching up. They were doing good at keeping everyone behind them, the only problems were Rosy and David, who seemed to be better at dodging projectiles. Bowser growled as he threw three green shells behind him at David. David dodged the first two shells, but was hit by the third and followed up by Bowser evilly laughing, as Jr and Lemmy laughed with him.

The pace of the race remained the same for the rest of the race except towards the end. There were the four racers in first, Mario, Dry Bones, and Waddle Dee in the back, and just about everyone else in the middle, just more spread out. The track was simple with no hazards, so it was more luck if you were to try and win. The boost start at the beginning was crucial to winning and three out of four of the leaders got the boost start. The fans were still cheering loudly as the leaders exited the tunnel.

Toadette and Luigi were still neck and neck, with Iggy and Pop right on their tail. Iggy hit an item box and received an item box. He got triple red shells and immediately threw them all at once. One hit Pop, sending him flying into the air, while the other two hit Luigi and Toadette, spinning them out into the sand and the wall, letting Iggy easily pass. When Pop handed he sped off immediately and looked behind him and at the back seat. Pop gasped and cried when he saw that the red shell had decapitated Cub and his head was lying in the back seat.

Iggy crossed the finish line, soon followed by Pop, who had tears running down his face. Cub still had a smile on his severed head. Toadette and Luigi quickly drove out of the sand and crossed the finish line around the same time, but Luigi crossed it first. "Oh yeah! Imma winner!" Luigi cheeredas he stopped his Mach 8. Toadette slammed her fist on the handlebar in frustration and got off her Sport Bike. The rest of the racers crossed the line after about twenty more seconds. "Good game you three. That was fun!" Toadette exclaimed happily. Luigi smiled and shook her hand. Pop was still mourning over Cub, while Iggy was waiting for the others.

Sarah and Yellow Toad both watched as the rest of the racers crossed the finish line. "That ends the first race out of eight. The next one will take place at the more exciting Coconut Mall!" Sarah announced. Yellow Toad nodded, "We'll be there of course, so don't miss it when it comes! Will Iggy snag gold again? Who knows!? Find out then! Bye!" Yellow Toad shouted as the camera faded to black.

 **Rankings:  
**

 **Iggy: 30 points**

 **Pop: 28 points**

 **Luigi: 25 points**

 **Toadette: 24 points**

 **Bowser Jr.: 22 points**

 **Bowser: 21 points**

 **Lemmy 20 points**

 **David: 19 points**

 **Toad: 18 points**

 **Rosy: 17 points**

 **Rosalina: 16 points**

 **Paratroopa: 15 points**

 **Shy Guy: 14 points**

 **Meowth: 13 points**

 **Grayson: 12 points**

 **King Boo: 11 points**

 **Koopa Troopa: 10 points**

 **Veronica: 9 points**

 **Pikachu: 8 points**

 **Lakitu: 7 points**

 **Yoshi: 5 points**

 **Mario: 3 points**

 **Dry Bones: 2 points**

 **Waddle Dee: 1 point**


End file.
